DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS: SEASONAL WARP!
by darcy3352000
Summary: MWAHAHA! Matt main character, yaoi in later chapters... MattRena(Rescued male one) And misc other yaoi pairings.... - with other digidestined never seen before!
1. 1 X 1 Summoned Warped

ibDIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS/b/i  
uiSEASONAL WARP!/i/u  
  
Oh... How I miss her... Sort of... Nyah! My name is Matt, and I have just recently broken up with Sora, another of the digidestined. It was great while it lasted, but now it's all better.  
  
i-Flashback-/i  
  
"Matt, we can't continue, it's not right, and... I don't think I love you anymore... I'm sorry..." Sora was so sympathetic, but I was so shocked! "Sora... Why?" "My father wouldn't have it... And this relationship wasn't meant to last... Goodbye..." She had walked away at that point leaving me in the rain, depressed.  
  
i-End FB-/i  
  
Yeah, short and simple, but, now the REAL fun begins, I'm over her, but little do I know, that I will be loving again real soon, oh, not with Sora, but with someone else, and not a person you would expect to be... Human... But, ME NO SPOILING! SO ON WITH DA STOWWY! Where'd I get that? (A/N: Nyah!) Why did I bother ask?  
  
- + - = - + -  
  
My digivice beeped. I am now 18 and 2 weeks ago it was my birthday! Yipee! But, why would my digivice be beeping? "Bepeeeep...  
  
Bepeeeep..." "What the hell...?" I grabbed my digivice at that point, and it showed a symbol like a compase on it, so I followed it.  
  
"Looks like we all ended up in the same place, huh? huh? Who are THEY?" I asked pointing a finger at the new people, who had what looked like digivices, but upgraded from the latest ones I've seen. "My name is Takato!" The cheery boy was so cheery... it was creepy! "And this is my partner, Guilmon!" He pointed to a little red dinosaur digimon. "What the hell?! My digivice doesnt register that guy!" I said as it sniffed me, and stuck his snout into my pocket. "HEY!" He pulled his snout out holding my lunch; peanutbutter and jelly sandwich. "Give me that back!!!" "No! Mine! Takatomon, lemme keep it, please?" HE CAN TALK?!?! "Is it ok if Guilmon can have it?" "Uhh... Sure..." "Such idiots..." A new girl stated coldly. "HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Yelled Daisuke. "Yes you are!" Kari chuckled. "Is he always like this?" The new girl asked. "Unfortunately... What's your name?"  
  
"Ruki." Ruki... I think... Said. A bit touchy aint' she? "Well, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you." Sora... So cold... Yet so warm... That bitch... Why did she have to be included??? ANSWER ME!!!! (A/N: Ok I'll do some Sora bashing! Sheesh!) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!*glomps the author* ^_^ (A/N: X_X) That's not good... "Hey! Goggle head! Get your dino away from me!" Ruki yelled at Takato. "Oh god..." Moaned Mimi. "Not another goggle head!" "Hey! I'm a goggle head too!" Yelled a brunette. Why do all the goggle heads have brown hair? O_o... "My name is Takuya. "I guess Daisuke here is the only goggle head who doesnt have T at the front of his name." Stated Iori. "Bebeeeep! Sora!" IT WAS GENNAI!!! "Yea?" "Sorry but you cannot come on this mission, too much of an... erm... unexplainable matter..." "Ok, I'll be fine"  
  
"You--You will?!" "Yep! At least I don't have the first ever goggle head bugging me!" "Ok..." Sora walks back home. "You're safe Matt!" "WHAA! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I WISHED SORA WASN'T COMING?!?!?!" "The author told me." "What author?" "Classified information." "Just great." "Hnph!" "Hmph right back at ya!" "Heya! Izumi! When are you gunna stop talking with the girls?" "Never if you keep bugging me!" "..."  
  
"POCK!!!" The Renamon cursed. "POCK POCK POCK!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME AT POKEMON TERRIERMON?! WHY?!?!?! YOU POCKER! YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE. !." "AHHH!!!" Terriermon flew out of Renamon's reach! "YOU LITTLE BUGGER! GET BACK HERE!" Everyone sweatdropped... Especially this silent kid... Lee... I think... "WHAAOWWAAHSAAAAAA!!!" Everyone gets sucked into some digital vortex. "I HOPE I DON'T BREAK A NAIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!!!" Izumi yelled the entire way into the digital world. "WHAT HAPPENED TO TAKING A TRAILMON?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Should I continue? I told you it was a seasonal warp! Nyah! -------------------------------  
  
Post your free ads here! Only costs one animation company per free ad!  
  
Damn... Didn't work did it? Oh well... 


	2. 1 X 2 Warped Introductions Reunion

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS  
Seasonal Warp  
  
OH CAAAAANAAAADAAAA!!! (A/N: Oi... Randomness...) NYAH! (A/N: X_x) Anyways... Where we left off... Hm... We were sucked through the digital vortex that first brought Season 01 Digimon Cast (us) into the real world. Of course the next seasons weren't used to it cuz they get a more luxurious transport... But... NYAH!  
  
- + - = - + -  
  
"OWWWW! HEY GOGGLE HEAD UR DINO IS SITTING ON ME!" "HE'S NOT A DINO! He's... He's.... I don't know! A reptilian virus digimon!" ^-^' "WHATEVER JUST GET HIM OFF ME!" "HNPH!" And there Takato goes to drag Guilmon off Ruki... "Awwww! But Takatomon! She was so comfy!" "My boobs were comfy you mean!" "Yea yea whatever Rukimon" "... TERRIERMON YOU BEAT ME AGAIN! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE POCKER!!!!!!!!" Again he flies out of her reach... nice wing-ear thingies!  
  
"At least I didn't break a nail! *snap* NOOOOO!!!!" "QUIET DOWN! WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID NAIL! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO AND NAILS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!" HOLY SHIT SHE'S GOOD! Wait... SHE ISNT 123 OR 4!!! WHO IS SHE?! (A/N: Meet one of the new characters I mentioned!) O_O!!!!!!!!  
  
"..." "Sorry, I'm just a little agitated being here again, it brings back memories..."  
  
"Who are you?" Hikari asked... (A/N: KARIEPOO!!!!!!) Kari: NOO!! *beats the crap out of author* HNPH! - (A/N: ow...) That's like 1/832643872678164781 of her strength man... - Kari: He's the author so I can't kill him... Damn... - (A/N: POWER TO THE AUTHORS! POWER TO THE POLISH! POWER TO THE ENGLISH! POWER TO THE CANADIAN!) -Kari: X_X- X_X... (A/N: And Japaniese! ^-^U) "Reniku." HOLY SHIT! NICE NAME LADY! Literally! ^-^" "And I'm Kronei." He... "Yakurai." He... "Yemish." She... "Koolai!" WHAA! WHO?! "Holy shit WTF are you?" "Mother, was digimon, father was human." "Gender?" "Male." "Cool! We got a HU-MON on the team!" Everyone sweatdrops... HUGE-ASSED SWEATDROPS! LIKE THIS! ^____^(__) Nice... "That's my nickname! HU-MON!" "You already had it?" "Yep!"  
  
"Mmmm... Mushrooms......." "NO!" "Hey! It's ok, this is a Digatu mushroom! It isn't poisonous!" Koolai said. "Oh... *picks one*" "Uhh.... Digimon or Digimon-like food only..." "Whoops!" "Common mistake." "Hehe..." "NYAH!" "BYAAAAH! Yakurei don't do that! Aw c'mon half-bro! Can't I joke on you?" "No!" "HUH?! They are half-brothers?!" "Same dad different mom!" They both piped up. "Oh..." "- RAAAAOO AAAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRRR!!!!!!-" AHH! A HUGEFLYINGPOCKMON! "AHHH!!! ITS A SKULLGREYMON!!!" Close enough........... NYAH! "AGUMON... WARP DIGIVOLVE TO: BLACKWARGREYMON!" "BLACK TORNADO!!!" He deleted the digimon in one shot! "A... Agumon??" "Hey Tai! DEDIGIVOLVE TO: AGUMON!" "Whaaa?!" "Just so damn old we gotta use the dedigivolving power instead of it happening naturally!" "I know that, I meant your viral state!" "Oh..." Agumon walks out from behind a rock to reveal... ICEAGUMON!!! "HOLY SHIT! WHATS HAPPENED TO YOU?!" "Umm... Icy problems..."  
  
IceAgumon laughs nervously with one of those HUGE-ASSED SWEATDROPS! LIKE THI---(A/N: NOT AGAIN!) Poo... "Figures... Koshiro! Analysis!" "Whaa?!" Agumon was surprised at the lengths Taichi was going to to find out. "Well, unless he got frozen by an IceDevimon..." "What?" "He has been in the cold parts of the Digital World for way too long and has side-digivolved into his viral ice-state." "Poor Agu... I mean... IceAgumon!" "He's stronger now Taichi." Koshiro informed. "WHAA?!?!" "Only a strong digimon could have achieved that form from an original form, since he wasn't born as a SnowBotamon." "Eh... *hugs IceAgumon* I MISSED YA!" "I MISSED YA TOO! *hugs back*" "Awwwww!" Everyone even Ruki was "Aww"ed at this nice reunion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
HOLY SHIT! SHOULD I CONTINUE? I hoped I got their personalities right! X_X Ya I know it was short! --------------------------------  
  
Post ads here! Only costs one Toei animation per ad!  
  
Damn... Again it didnt work! 


End file.
